


Contributions

by nicoleiacross



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicoleiacross/pseuds/nicoleiacross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of Marian's money goes towards the Deep Roads expedition and to making sure he and Mother eat. Carver does want to help his sister, despite how often they fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enemies Among Us

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long while back--about two years ago now? Anyways, was toying with the idea of Carver working at the Blooming Rose to get away from Hawke and make money on the side and as an excuse to write some Carver->Cullen. Three Chapters, Three Different Missions with sibling time somewhere in there. Please, enjoy friends!

**i.**

The first time they meet, they don't know each other. Cullen isn't even sure the young man notices him. He's too busy wooing a female client. He wants to interfere—the boy looks too young to be a whore (really, Cullen thinks they're probably the same age, but _still)_. But, Viveka assures him that the young man—Carver. An odd name. He hadn't opted for a stage name, either—is of a legal age and here of his own will. She also jokes that he's quite popular among other Templar and asks if Cullen would like to reserve the man for later.

Cullen just gives her a stern glance and resumes his questions of missing recruits.

When he leaves, he supposes he should have asked if any of the missing recruits had requested Carver's company. At any rate, he has something to take up with his present recruits in the morning.

**ii.**

He'd never expected betrayal in his ranks and _certainly_ not from Wilmod. Quiet and devout…he'd never suspected— _there are thralls in my ranks_. It was Fereldan all over again. Just waiting for a repeat performance. He startles at the young woman's voice drawing him out of his thoughts and turns, ready and meaning to thank her for assistance.

He nearly double-takes at the man standing over her shoulder. The fact their new Guard Captain is with her is enough... and a dwarf. A very odd looking dwarf, but this-

"Marian, you're attracting trouble _again_." Carver's voice has a bite to it. He's trying to keep his voice down.

"We were helping him, Carver!" He blinks when the woman turns on her companion (she's not as willing to keep hushed tones), "Don't you start. I thought you appreciated helping Templars and putting a stop to abominations."

Carver scowls at her; Marian just sighs when she turns back and offers Cullen a bright smile, "You'll have to excuse Carver."

 _Siblings. They're siblings._ Cullen merely stares for a moment and nods slowly, "He's right to worry. You could have been drawn into the abomination's thralls. I'm certain he was just looking out for his sister."

He thinks he sees relief on the young man's face. When he glances at Marian again, he takes note of her staff. He should have her brought in… but that display. Surely she's passed her Harrowing. She helped him. (He tries not to think of the consequences the last time he spared a mage.)

"I suppose. But that's no reason to go getting snappy about us helping out." Marian doesn't seem to catch the dark glower her brother throws at her back. Perhaps she's just used to it, because her other two companions don't seem surprised and they certainly noticed. He just nods and waves the words off. He tries to explain why he'd followed Wilmod out, tries to explain his investigation without too many details. Carver cuts in shortly after he mentions the Blooming Rose.

"We could look into it. You'd be surprised what you can learn from pillow talk." Marian's smile is far too kind for a mage.

"You won't catch me dead near the Rose!" Carver snaps at her before Aveline or Varric can comment. Cullen startles, only momentarily, and almost inquires him about it.

But he sees a shadow of fear in the blue eyes. He sees a tense lock of muscles and sees his companions quirk odd glances towards him.

"If you do not mind, ser Hawke," Cullen hopes he doesn't too hasty and coughs to amend himself when both siblings up, "Pardon, ser Marian." He sees an insecure scowl settle on Carver's face. Marian just graces him with a patient smile that is void of any true intention, "I do have one other lead. I could use the help if you would lend out your brother. He seems quite able."

The scowl is replaced by surprise. Marian, however, looks apprehensive. She glances back at Carver, then at Aveline, like she's looking for approval. The guardswoman just frowns, minutely, before giving a vague nod, "Two teams are capable of covering more ground… Carver's a very adept swordsman, ser Cullen."

Marian almost looks distraught, but she gives a vague nod and turns back to Cullen. He's almost surprised by the vicious fire that suddenly lights up her eyes, "Watch out for each other… I won't forgive you if harm befalls my brother, serah."

"We survived Lothering, sister. I doubt there's anything so violent here." Despite the arrogant snap to his tone, Carver looks… almost sympathetic to his sister and doesn't retaliate when she gives his arm a vain shove. Cullen just nods, slowly, and tries to turn his focus away from the words (Fereldan is intent on catching up with him today, it would seem). "I'll be back in time for supper. Make sure uncle Gamlen leaves me _something_ at least."

"Perish the thought, Junior!" The grin on the dwarf's face is mildly unsettling and Marian just gives a stifled giggle behind her hands. Aveline looks… amused, perhaps. It's hard to tell with the guardswoman, "Dinner is on the Hanged Man, tonight! Ravaini's treat."

Cullen decides (after Carver looks pleased by the proposal of dinner and then horrified by the person treating) that this group is going to be too eccentric for him to deal with on a regular basis.

**iii.**

"I saw you the other night."

He probably shouldn't bring this up. They've been walking for some time now (he's not investigating missing recruits anymore. As soon as Marian had been out of earshot, he'd admitted he had apostate sightings to follow up on. Carver had locked up; Cullen promised his sister's secret was safe) and the silence has been… bothering him. More so since they stopped to rest; the sun of the Free Marches summers is almost worse than Fereldan.

Normally, silence is welcome. But, from his brief encounter at the Blooming Rose, he's… accustomed to the chatty nature the boy has. Arrogant as he seems, his voice had been calming in the otherwise sexual atmosphere. He hadn't needed to allure clients and if he _was_ he hadn't been trying very hard from what Cullen could tell.

At the moment, however, Carver's giving him a quirked look, "I beg your pardon, ser?"

He should brush this off.

"I would understand if you are doing this to help your family." Carver's still giving him that look. "There's only one Gamlen I know in this city. In Lowtown." The younger man nods, slowly, "There are other ways to help your family. The city guard, for instance, needs recruits. Especially after that debacle-"

"My apologies for interrupting, ser Cullen." He's certain he doesn't imagine the uncertain shuffle or the way his smile looks far too hallow for a young man (ironic, Cullen later finds out, as they're the same age), "But _what_ exactly are you talking about? My sister handles all the family expenses, she… I am not Marian. She's the responsible one."

He should drop this subject.

"I would offer you a spot among the Templar." He nearly flinches when Carver's attention snaps to him in full, "But, I am almost afraid that would make you uncomfortable. And a Templar must be able to trust his comrades and himself or herself. If you were to give me names, I could arrange you away from the barracks of any Templar you may have serviced."

He's rather surprised the young man is still standing, with how quickly the colour drains from his face. Carver's staring at him, like he's uncertain what he's trying to say. He tries, a few times, to form words, but always clamps his mouth shut. The words he does eventually form are not what Cullen expects.

"Don't tell Marian or—or mother. Or Gamlen. I've had to take a lot of careful steps to avoid him—you _can't_ tell Marian." Carver looks genuinely terrified by the thought, "I… I don't know how she'll react."

"She's your sister. I would imagine she would react with concern." Cullen frowns. Concern… or anger. A very dangerous weapon for a mage.

"She… she's been odd since we left Fereldan. _Please_. You can't tell her." Carver scuffs his boots into the dirt, keeps his eyes down, "… She'd make me leave, for certain. It isn't much but… with most of her funds going towards this insane expedition, it's getting tight at home. I'm not worried for uncle Gamlen, so much as I am for mother and Marian. They're always running around, striking up trouble wherever they can. I'm not even sure Marian remembers to eat most nights, but-"

"You're looking out for your sister." Cullen cuts him off, as gently as he can. "You shouldn't be ashamed of that. But… do consider my offer. There are benefits to being a Templar."

"My sister is a mage." Carver's voice deadpans and Cullen almost feels a pang of sympathy for the boy, "A mage that can do no wrong is my mother's eyes—in everyone's eyes. What possible benefits could I gain?"

"The ability to protect her from dangers she can never imagine."

He looks away when Carver gives him a suspicious glare and tries to will away the memories of Uldred. The memories of Fereldan. The memories of the mages purged.

It isn't demons that Carver and Marian need to fear. It's Orsino and Meredith.

**iv.**

When Marian tells him about Idunna, Carver nearly panics. He'd been near her room _hundreds_ of times. They nearly start a screaming match when Marian mentions that Idunna had tried to control her (Mother steps in the second he raises his voice)… Carver ends up storming out of the tiny house. He thinks Marian calls after him, but not for long. He doesn't doubt that their mother is ushering her back inside. _Marian and Bethany always come first_.

He walks, blindly, through the city. All the while he berates himself; he can't condemn Bethany or Marian. They've been running for years (and he'd helped. He can't claim a clear conscience) and they're… strong in their own way. Resolute. Determined. The only thing they were ever afraid of was being ripped away from the family. Carver wishes he could say the same.

He's not sure how he ends up in the Gallows. He doesn't even see Cullen until the man grabs his shoulder to keep him from walking up the steps to the Templar barracks.

"Carver, _what_ are you doing here? Do you've any idea what the hour is?" Cullen's voice is harsh, albeit hushed. "The Gallows are closed to the public-"

Marian's story comes rushing back to him and he blurts out the first thing that comes to mind.

"You _can't_ tell Marian. _Not now_."

Cullen startles and releases him, just to circle around so they're facing one another. Carver refuses to meet his eye.

"There was… something happened at the Blooming Rose-"

"I heard. One of the women was luring our recruits in with some form of mind control. You should consider yourself lucky she never tried for you." He looks up and there's something of worry (perhaps disgust) on Cullen's face, "You're very able, Carver. And your exposure to your sister has likely made you immune to certain degrees of magic. You would have been a playground for the woman."

"If Marian finds out I was anywhere near her, she'll _panic_." Not to mention Mother's reaction. _That_ would be bad. "Please, ser—you… you haven't told her already, have you?" He doesn't like the way his voice tries to squeak towards the end.

"I made no mention of it." Cullen tilts his head, vaguely, "It is not my place to do so. She is your sister and it should be your secret to share. But it should be something you mention to her. How will you explain to her if you come home hurt one day?"

Carver just shuffles in his spot. He'll figure that out later. For now, he just bids a quiet good night and heads back towards Hightown, towards the Blooming Rose. He just needs a release. Perhaps a regular will be there.

He's enraged when Cullen follows him. The Templar recruits there (and a few Templar knights) all startle to see him and edge away from Carver immediately. His mood doesn't improve any when he finds a note and a small pouch of sovereigns with his belongings after he leaves and Cullen's disappeared. He nearly storms back to the Gallows to throw the coins at the man… but, his note seems… sincere. Besides, the money could go into quite a few days worth of decent meals. He just hopes no one asks where he got the coin from.

 


	2. The Deep Roads Expedition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carver wanted to go. He understands why Marian doesn't want him to, but that doesn't make it any better, really. (warning for mildly graphic mention of character death.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carver pov this time uvu Again: Warning for mentions of character death, not really graphic but seriously. An ogre. Pummels. Your sibling. They should not have been whole after that.

**i.**

_She left without me._

Carver can't see straight when he leaves the hole in the wall _hovel_ they have to call home. Marian's dog whines at his heel when he leaves (he almost feels bad for snapping at him to stay… almost) and Gamlen and Mother are arguing. Mother's begging him to calm down; Gamlen's telling her to calm down and let him blow off steam.

He'll need to do more than that.

He considers the Hanged Man… but, when he does, he remembers. He wasn't the only one left behind ( _Fenris and Anders. Of all the people she could take-!_ ) and he imagines that Isabela's turned the tavern into something he won't want to walk into. He could go to Aveline, demand to know why she's so calm… Merrill doesn't deserve to see his temper in play. Perhaps the Chantry… Grand Cleric Elthina has been kind in the past few days, allowing him to vent his frustrations whenever Marian runs off without him, and the supposed prince that lurks there has been just as patient with him. (The man is odd, though. He frequently asks about their… friends. He wouldn't call them friends; not his, at least. Marian's friends.)

He needs to stop doing this.

The noise of the Gallows doesn't bother him and the terrifying number of apostates in the courtyard doesn't distract him as it normally would (he always expects to see Marian or… sometimes, he'll see Bethany. Just a glimpse. A terrifying, ghostly glimpse. She'll smile at him, pretty face bruised and bloody, and vanish just as quickly as she'd appeared). He ignores the looks he gets from some of the recruits; someone pinches him as he passes, but he doesn't respond past a vague snarl.

It doesn't take long to find his sparring partner.

Cullen's always with the recruits in the afternoons. Monitoring their training, their prayer recitals… doing what Marian and Father never did. _Being there_. It's refreshing and… and it never takes long for him to talk Cullen into letting him in on the sparring sessions when they start. It had been brutal the first day. He'd gotten lucky with his first match (he'd been underestimated)… the ones following hadn't held back much and Cullen had dragged him to a Circle mage for healing so he wouldn't have to explain the busted lip and broken nose to his sister. The mage had been… kind about it. And easy on the eyes. (Carver suspects that Cullen knows about their corridor flings. Carver doesn't think he's ever seen another male blush as easily as the mage… but, then he wonders if it's Elven trait, because Merrill and half of the Alienage certainly blush easy. ...Fenris doesn't. At least. Carver doesn't _think_ Fenris does. He's not desperate to find out.)

The mage had also agreed to heal him after nights at the Blooming Rose. It's made it easier to hide from Marian's worry. But, now… _now_ he doesn't need to hide anything.

It doesn't take long for Cullen to notice him and beckon him over. He complies without fault and stands at attention, just as he had for Ostagar, never mind the calm expression and friendly air coming off the Templar.

"You're early to join us today, Carver. The practice doesn't start for a good while."

"Marian… ran off." _Again. Without me. Probably for good_.

Cullen's brow furrows. He knows Marian's secret. He's kept it well… and he knows that (occasionally) her 'running off' has apparently become code for 'I need to vent without being judged'.

"Thrask. Kerras." The summoned men appear almost instantaneously. Carver secretly marvels at the minimal time it takes them to heed an order. "Oversee the end of prayer and matches."

"Another counseling session, _captain_?" Kerras growls out. Carver's never liked the man… he hadn't met him before Marian had told him about the ordeal on the Wounded Coast, but he hadn't sounded pleasant. Meeting him hadn't been a remotely decent experience.

"Might I remind you that I am your commanding officer, Ser Kerras?" The look he turns on the man is cold, hard (it's no secret that Kerras wants his position), "A prospecting recruit needs to have their mind put to ease." It's been their cover story from the start; Carver is supposedly a recruit that is on the fence on joining the Templar… which isn't far from the truth. "They will not survive our ranks if they are doubtful."

"May your words console him then, Cullen. We will handle things here." Thrask gives a respectful nod and gentle smile. It always reminds Carver of the way his own father would smile… luckily, Marian never seems to notice and doesn't try to bond with him over it. Carver offers the man the most polite and thankful smile he can and follows Cullen towards his office.

Carver ends up staying the night after venting over multiple pints. Cullen is conscious (and kind) enough to leave the windows shut and a blanket thrown over the other man.

**ii.**

As the week comes to an end, Carver's nerves are hitting their ends again. He does what he can to help around the house. He's patched at least four leaks in the roof and still keeps to his late night employment. He thinks he sees one of Aveline's guards tailing him… he supposes he isn't surprised. She probably knows. But she'd never address the issue; she never knows how to approach Marian. He isn't surprised to find Cullen in the Blooming Rose so frequently.

It's… welcome. Annoying, sometimes (because sometimes he really does just want the sex for anger release and not a distraction), but welcome. The man pays… more than he needs to, really. Carver's tried to tell him as much; but, Cullen ignores him and inquires about his well-being and if he's heard from his sister. He'll even ask about Mother and Gamlen on occasion.  Most nights, they talk about various fighting techniques and he asks if there's anything he can ease from Carver's mind. (A few times—a lot, really—he's had to stop himself from making any sexual advances.)

Most nights (like this one) don't move much past Carver using drunkenness as an excuse to put his head down in the man's lap and groan about a headache. Cullen just sighs and shakes his head.

"You're far too young to be drinking."

"M'old enough to be a whore--wait a minute, we're the same age, shove off." Carver mumbles, turning so his face is pressed in the man's leg (mostly to avoid the strict look that Cullen gives him. The other man's made it clear that he doesn't appreciate Carver referring to himself in such a manner). It's warm and comforting… he can faintly smell a spice from Fereldan and sighs, longingly, "Whatever your wearing… you got it in Denerim? You always smell like home."

"You do not consider Kirkwall your home?"

"It was an escape option." He mumbles, tries to ignore the pleasant feeling when Cullen rests a hand on his head, just above his eyes, to shield them from the glow of candles around the room. "Marian's idea… she got us out alive. … Mostly."

"You keep mention she has changed since you came to the Free Marches. But, you've never told me what happened."

Carver supposes it's fair. Cullen told him about the Circle in Fereldan. About Uldred. About Irving and his Knight-Commander refusing to purge the mages just because of a handful of Blood Mages. It's fair to tell him.

"We had another sister… Bethany." Carver shifts, curls up and keeps his head in Cullen's lap, "She was an apostate… like Marian. And father." He tries not to sound bitter. He must fail because the hand on his headd suddenly moves and strong fingers curls into his hair in a comforting manner and Cullen makes a vague noise in his throat to continue. "She was the baby of the family… my twin sister." The images flash in the back of his mind. "I—I only turned my back for a moment. I just turned to find Marian and Aveline… when I turned back, Bethany had pushed Mother away. An ogre was pummeling her into the ground." A growl rises in his throat, "I knocked the bastard to the ground. Marian had to get Aveline to pull me off the monster. … I wasn't quick enough. She'd been dead the second he took her up. Crushed her lungs, shattered her spine… we could see her ribs… splintered and breaking through her skin. Mother's been a mess since then… and Marian…."

His throat closes, painfully, and it takes more will than he cares for to muffle the strangled sob trying to claw out.

Cullen just gives his head a gentle nudge and doesn't say a word when tears soak his trouser leg.

Carver feels pathetic when the Cullen starts reciting the Chant of Light, commends his sister the same way Wesley had a year ago, and he cries harder.

When he whines about a headache this time, well after he's stopped crying, the other man just chuckles and says he needs to get Carver home before his mother worries.


	3. All That Remains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marian really just wanted to take a walk, to clear her head and not think about the empty mansion she would have to return to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marian's POV~ Last chapter in this series.

**i.**

Aveline insists she should stay in for a few days. Just to get back on her feet, the guardswoman says, but… Marian feels like she'll go mad if she stays in the mansion any longer. Mother's perfume still lingers and _everything_ those lilies had touched feels dirty, no matter how many times she helps Orana clean. Sebastian and Fenris promise to keep an eye on her (much to her annoyance) and she isn't sure where Aveline's run off to. She's also not sure where Varric came from, but his voice is mingling with the other two.

Wandering around Hightown offers some relief. The nobles are nothing like Mother had been and do little to remind her of Mother, except in dress. She toys with the rose diamond ring (she still needs to write Carver and thank him for the random gift) and listens to the easy banter (Varric is still convinced Sebastian is lying to them about _something_ … it's cute, sometimes).

A thick accent tries to break her distraction. She tugs, gently, on Fenris' arm for his attention and hopes for input on a sword she'd been looking at for Carver (he'll be cross with her, but that wouldn't be new). She's just pointed, barely opened her mouth before a hand is at her shoulder—turning her, shaking her—and the vague sense of tranquility crashes into nothing.

"I 'ave been trying to reach you for days, 'Awke!" The Orlesian accent is thick and her unsteady balance is doing nothing for her patience. She's quietly grateful when Fenris pulls her free and nearly stumbles into him. She puts one hand to her head, trying to steady herself a little quicker, and takes a slow breath to find her 'polite tone'.

"My deepest apologies, Hubert. I was… a family matter came up." She tries to ignore the way her insides knot and just holds onto the brief comfort of Fenris gripping her shoulder in reassurance.

"The mines! There 'as been another attack!" The man sounds… worried more than angry. Perhaps a little angry. "An entire cart of bodies with only the horse as a survivor! All these blighted mages in the city and not one to make a horse talk!"

"Transformations are a very advanced form of magic, Hubert. And, as far as I know, rather limited in study." Marian frowns, softly, tries to clear her head, "I've yet to see a single mage that knows of it here in the Free Marches… but, do calm down. I will go investigate it as soon as-"

"Surely this family matter can _wait_?"

"-I… inform Aveline." Marian feels her entire body lock up, can feel her nails digging into her palms. She narrows her eyes, ignores that Fenris and Sebastian are both telling her to walk away, "What makes you think _my family_ is second to your bloody mine?"

Hubert suddenly seems to be struggling to find a cover for himself, "I simply meant that- of course, if you need time to-"

"My mother was _murdered,_ you _inconsiderate piece of_ -"

"Hawke, that's enough!"

She's mildly aware of Sebastian hauling her away. Her hands are throbbing. She can feel the need to set fire to the man's insides, to burn him inside out.

"Fenris, stay back!" The warning tone is lost beneath the blood pounding in her ears. They all know that Fenris is the quickest mana supply—more effective than a potion, a long-running battery—and he's quick to distance himself. He looks… upset with the fact, like he wants to help, but he keeps backing in the opposite direction as the scars of lyrium try to burn, even with them across the market grounds from one another. She can hear the hysterical muttering around them as she continues to struggle in Sebastian's hold ( _this_ will make a wonderful story for Meredith to hear. A wonderful bit of propaganda) and-

As suddenly as she rage is there, it's gone. She feels Sebastian stumble, feels the wave wash over her in a nauseating manner, and nearly panics when she feels her connection to the Fade, to her mana, to _everything she's known for years_ , suddenly falter.

"Thank the Maker." Sebastian murmurs and finally releases her. She nearly launches at Hubert again (she still has her dagger, if all else fails) but a second arm catches her. More heavily armoured, a taller figure, and a very familiar voice.

"That's enough."

When she looks up Carver looks… upset. Annoyed, maybe. They glare at each other as the other Templar and a handful of guards start to usher people along with their business. Aveline looks ready to rip Hubert's spine out and feed it to him.

Her glare falters and her insides plummet when she hears Thrask over everyone else.

"Carver… lad, you know we have to bring her in for Meredith's interrogation."

Carver's anger and annoyance suddenly make sense. (It takes Cullen, Thrask, Moira, _and_ Keran to escort them. Cullen and Thrask keep between the siblings, calm, even when they start screaming insults and obscenities at one another; Moira and Keran are on their free sides and a small order of Templar are flanking and encircling the group.)

**ii.**

"Knight-Commander, she has a remarkably clean history, save this show of force." Thrask is terrifyingly calm. Marian's shaking, violently, and trying to hide it by shielding her younger brother. (Carver had been annoyed when she pushed him behind her; now, she can tell his hand is waiting—ready to draw his sword if he needs to.) Meredith's glare is cold when she turns to them again.

"She could have destroyed the entire market. You expect me to let this go, Ser Thrask?"

"You cannot punish her on what _might_ have happened." Orsino bristles and Marian merely shuffles in her spot. Meredith silences him with a harsh glare.

"Knight-Captain Cullen is overseeing the testimonies with the Guard-Captain." He states, too calmly (his calm is unnerving Marian faster than Meredith's rage), "The man that provoked her has a known record of instigation."

"Her… allies are being interrogated as well? Can we _trust_ their testimonies?" Her glare is going to haunt Marian for _months_ … assuming the woman doesn't deem her to be dangerous and make her a Tranquil.

"M-ma'am, if I may have a word for myself?" She tries to keep her voice level and it takes a considerable amount of will not to flinch away when the look is turned on her. "I had no intention of provoking such a public show. He... rubbed salt in a very fresh wound." She can practically feel Carver lock up behind her. He must look murderous because Meredith and Orsino both throw him suspicious (if not alarmed, in the First Enchanter's case) looks. "Carver, don't… he isn't worth it." She lowers her eyes, feels her shoulders slump, "I… I understand if you wish to punish me, Knight-Commander. It was a show of weak will and… I cannot promise I will not attempt to attack him again. If Carver hadn't caught me I… I would have stabbed him."

"You were seconds away from igniting an entire market, you are aware?" Meredith sounds… conflicted. Marian meets her gaze, finally, evenly.

"Only him, ma'am. He had _no right_ to put my family—my personal life—second to _his_ stupidity."

"He's still going on about the mine?" She nearly turns around to smack her brother for blurting out. But, Meredith looks curious now.

"A mine?" Marian shifts her weight.

"He owns the mines of the Bone Pit." She glances back at Carver. He looks disgusted and even more annoyed. "We've been trying to talk him out of investing in it for years. This is the second major attack on it. The first time it was a nest of dragons… I suspect a similar scenario."

"I see… unfortunately, there is no law to punish his own foolishness." Meredith tilts her head in a vaguely contemplative manner, "He willingly sent workers back to these mines?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Did he _know_ about the nest?"

"I informed him of it the first time we cleared the nest." Marian looks back at Carver again, "We had to fight a rather large dragon… it didn't seem to be full sized though."

"A mature dragon." Orsino offers, "They are guardians of the nests in the queen—the high dragon's absence."

"You would have walked right into that, Sister." Carver mumbles. Marian gives him a look. "… You still intend to."

"I do." She feels a flicker of her confidence, though it wilts and she throws Meredith an uncertain glance, "I… if the Knight-Commander will allow it of course. I would understand if you would prefer to supervise me, ma'am."

"As you've said." Meredith tilts her head, "Tell me. What would you do if I let you leave? Would you flee?"

Marian's almost offended. Well. She is. But, she understands the doubt.

"There's a dragon right outside our gates." She nearly bristles and barely forces down the urge to snarl, "A dragon that is _my_ responsibility. Carver's all too right: I will find it. I will slay it."

"For the mines?"

"For _Kirkwall_." Her hands clench, "I lost one home to the Blight. They burned Lothering to the ground to contain the taint. I will not lose a second home to a fire I can prevent."

Orsino looks hopeful. Meredith looks contemplative. Marian almost buckles when she speaks.

"Take your brother with you. I expect my Templar returned in one piece."

**iii.**

"That… that could have gone worse." Carver's breathing is ragged. Marian gives him a weak smile and nearly collapses across him. She hears Merrill give a shrill squeal as Isabela tends to the rather nasty cut on her arm. She's too tired to help Anders heal everyone. She just puts her head on her brother's shoulder and ignores that he gives her a vain push and tells her to get off.

"I'm glad you're here, Carver."

"… Thanks?"

"I mean it." She might be delusional from exhaustion, but she still smiles, "I am. You should… you should come home sometime… the house is too empty…." She feels an uncomfortable knot, "Just for a night."

"I can't-"

"Can bring Cullen if you like. Mother always liked him, you know." She laughs, tiredly, when he flusters and red tries to take over his face, "Orana makes delicious stew. You two should come over tonight."

"… I hate you."

"You, too." She puts her head back on his shoulder.

 

Somehow, she isn't at all surprised when Cullen shows up dragging Carver behind him for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real talk though, fuck Hubert. Also, I can't remember if I was going for Sebastian/Hawke or Fenris/Hawke, but they are Hawke's best bros so it's ok. Cuddle piles.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed these! If you notice any errors as far as typos go, please let me know ;u;!


End file.
